


Call of the Glowing Mountains

by Wisdo101



Category: DnD - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Multi, Pixies, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdo101/pseuds/Wisdo101
Summary: Bastian always wanted to get out of the city and go adventuring into the vast lands beyond his home. Trained as a fighter since childhood, the man is itching to go off on his own to do what adventurer's do: fight big monsters, help out downtrodden citizens, discover ancient powers. The fun stuff besides sticking at home doing minor jobs for the family company every day with nothing exciting to happen. Until one day, he's offered an unlikely job by his father to travel up North for business while being an escort. Wishing it was on his terms, Bastian still takes the job, partnering up with a woman who is hesitant to talk to him, the two of them get wrapped into a mess that threatens everyone's lives.
Kudos: 2





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> {{All the characters that show up are mainly from my DnD campaign with Nahiri being my character I play. This has nothing to do that story, I just really love writing stories with these characters I've fallen in love with! Plus, if there's anything non human it's coming from the Player's Handbook to keep it simple for me. Hope that to anyone is reading enjoys it!}}

Haling Cove was a small city in Cresdoria, overlooking a vast ocean, it was known for the best seafood and welcoming presence of its people. Ranging from the simple fisherman to the noblemen that controlled the docks, anyone can manage a position inside the ocean city. Here lived the Falkenrath family, a noble family living within Haling Cove. They were one of the first families that made the city into what it is now nearly 100 years ago. The money they earned came from trades and diplomacy with the governor. Lord and Lady Falkenrath were well known amongst their peers and with the work they’ve done, all eyes were on their two sons: Donovan and Bastian. Donovan, the eldest son, was already a graduate of the Haling University, working his way to become a master tradesman like his father. The youngest son, Bastian, skilled at the sword but still working on what he wanted to do. At 22, he was a talented man: became a skillful swordsman, fluent in 2 language and an excellent negotiator. His looks weren’t half bad; sporting the same black hair as his brother, tanned skin and icy blue eyes. It wasn’t uncommon for the ladies in town or at parties to fawn over the young man, giggling whenever he made eye contact with him. It was said that the family descended from tieflings and though they no longer have the features of their demonic ancestors, the Falkenrath men had the eyes that made them seem inhuman. Good looks topped with his personality; if it wasn’t for his skills, the man’s generosity, kindness, and quick thinking that made people like him. One particular morning, his mother Marianna, a woman who hardly looked like she had 2 grown children, was at the table, reviewing some papers.

One by one the brother’s came in, slowly sitting down as a maid began to pour coffee for them. “Ahh good, you’re both here. Hope you’re awake fully because I have some information for you both.”

“Anything important has to wait after coffee.” Bastian mumbled, taking a sip of the warm black liquid with a refreshing hum.

His brother rolled his eyes as he piled on bacon and eggs onto his plate,” Is it any news from Father?” Marianna smiled,” As a matter of fact, yes, it is. He just sent word that he’ll be sailing back home soon and should be back within a month or at least by Donovan’s birthday.” The eldest Falkenrath gave a small smile, “Sounds good. That gives me time to finish up my work to show him. We’re almost halfway done with the new road to Faris - hopefully that would help with the townsfolk getting more supplies. Father’s been wanting to do that for some time and I believe he’ll be happy to know it was made.” “Surely it will help us all.” Bastian replied, resisting to roll his eyes. He didn’t hate his brother nor did he try to compete with him. But he found it ridiculous that Donovan was trying to please a man who barely spoke to them unless it was business. “I will make my plans to make sure I am not around.” That was partly a joke but really, the man will do anything else besides being around his absent father.

Their mother shook her head, “There’s no getting out of this one, Bastian. There’s more to his letter and it involves you, in particular.”

An eyebrow rose on the black haired man, “Why me?”

“I suppose he wants you to get out of the house and get some fresh air.” Donovan teased, earning an eye roll from Bastian, drinking to stifle a laugh.

Marianna leaned back in her chair, “It would seem like he believes you’re ready to venture out past small meetings with the locals. He wants you to be the one to travel up to Ironhaven to speak about making a trade route from there to Haling Cove.” Both Bastian and Donovan’s forks stopped at the news, blinking in surprise. They exchanged looks then back at their mother - Donovan was the first to speak, “He wants Bastian to go on that business trip?”

“Mother, again, why is he choosing me and not Donovan?” Bastian asked, stopping the bite of food he was going to eat.

“It says right here, “ his mother lifted the letter and read, “ _‘Tell Bastian that I want him to go to Ironhaven. I’m sure he’s capable and strong enough to handle the trip, but I advise that he get more tutoring on Ironhaven customs before he goes. Ironhaven is a secluded place and they don’t take kindly to those who disrespect them. Also, tell him to not stall on this! If he’s smart, he should leave within a week of receiving this letter._ ’” She finished and looked back at her youngest, “See? He wants you but I agree that you shouldn’t go in blindly.” The older woman smiled, the kind of smile that both men knew that she had something up her sleeve. Bastian was dreading what kind of plan his mother was brewing in her mind, Gods know it’s going to be something that keeps me on my toes, he thought. ”What did you have in mind, Mother?”

Marianna’s smile grew, “If my memory serves me well, Ironhaven is mostly dwarves but they’ve taken in refugees from nearby villages that were destroyed from a flood a few years back. Your job is to talk with the leaders about partnering with the company - but I also need you to escort a friend of mine’s daughter. You’re both going the same way and I figured it will be easier for her to have someone strong accompanying her.” Bastian put his fork down and leaned against a propped hand, “Wait, you want me to not only be a messenger boy, but an escort service as well? How long ago did you get that letter to plan this all out?”

His mother gave a fake surprised look, “Bastian, how dare you question your mother? I got the letter today but I knew about the escorting idea a week ago. I just happened to have the brilliant idea of mashing them together before you arrived at the table!” A sigh came from the man, “There’s no way of getting out of this, is there?”

“Nope! It’s all designed specifically for you, sweetie.” Marianna chuckled, “Don’t sound so bored, Bassy! This is right up your alley of expertise!”

“How so?”

“Easy! It’s a week’s travel from here, but from Haling to Iron, there’s a lot you might come across. Bears, bandits, hungry wolves, there’s a rumor that a witch is tormenting unsuspected travelers, and if you get through all that, you might face some of the weirder creatures Ironhaven has to offer.” Donovan chuckled, “You sound all too familiar about this, mother. Have you been to Ironhaven and speaking from experience?”

“I have my secrets, dear. But believe your mother, it’s not a path for inexperienced travelers.” The older woman winked, finishing her drink before speaking once more, “So, my friend and her daughter will be visiting in a few days, she’ll be your tutor whether you’re here at home or on the road.” Bastian ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he was trying to full process the new information. “Okay… I can agree with the business trip part. I’ve been wanting this for a while and I’m glad I finally get to do it.” _Though, I don’t like that it’s not on my own terms_ , he thought, “But why am I escorting some girl there? With all due respect mother, but I wasn’t looking forward to being somebody’s guard dog.” Marianna finished her food, wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up, “We’ll discuss more on that when they arrive. Until then, you have time to prepare and if you want, you can take a few of the guards with you or a few trustworthy friends. Now will you excuse me, you two, I have to go into town for a meeting. I’ll see you two at dinner time.”

She waved to her sons as they exchanged ‘goodbyes’ and once they were alone, Donovan leaned back in his chair. “Traveling up North huh? I must say, sounds exciting, but going there around this time? Be sure to pack warmer clothes in your bag. A buddy of mine said that once the snow hits, it comes down hard and makes it harder to travel.” His brother down his coffee, eyeing the pot and debating if he wanted more, “I appreciate the advice. Though, I wish father could have told me this before he left, or when he got back; that way I can discuss and plan this out better.”

If there was one thing Bastian disliked, it was not doing anything without a plan - or some form of planning. He knew going in blindly with things can end up badly for himself or anyone involved, so he always made sure that he had ways of getting out of trouble or surviving. “If you’re taking advice, take this one from me: father usually gives very vague instructions but for the most part, it’s up to how you handle the job. Have fun, it’s been awhile since I’ve gone on any adventures; alas, work calls to me here.”

“Work or a special lady?” Bastian teased, lighting the mood with a smirk.

The slight blush on his brother’s face gave the answer. “Hush, hush! If word gets out about me courting, mother will be all over me about it!” The older man playfully smacked the other man in the arm with the back of the hand. Bastian busted out laughing, “You’re turning red! There’s nothing ashamed of having a special someone, Donny! It makes me happy you found someone that makes you take more baths!”

Donovan stood up, rolling his eyes, “Ughh! Enough with me! I’m planning to introduce her to the family when everyone is here for my birthday.” He leaned in a bit and pointed at his teasing sibling, “That means I need you to get back in one piece. You have a month, try not to die.”

“Gee, some encouragement there.” Bastian pouted, receiving a chuckle and a hair pat on the shoulder from his older sibling before he left the younger Falkenrath alone with his thoughts.

He stood up, helping the maids pick up the dishes before heading out to the stables, losing himself in thought. _Let’s see… Ironhaven is quite far so I’ll have to manage provisions, money and supplies for two. Perhaps I can use this as an opportunity to finish a map for future reference..._ “This is gonna be interesting…” The man replied, heading outside to get some fresh salty air. Honestly, the man wasn’t too unhappy about going on an adventure, he just didn’t like that it was so sudden. Even with the add on of an escort job to some girl, “Gods, I hope this girl isn’t useless. Last thing I need is to go on this trip and have her lagging behind. That’s one way of getting into trouble or worse.” He mumbled to himself, continuing to grumble about how vague his mother was about joining him. To distract himself, the man decided to do more training with his magic and his sword fighting. If I’m going to come across anything attacking me, I might as well make sure my skills are sharp, he thought, rolling up his sleeves to prepare for a day of training.

It took 2 days for Bastian to plan out his departure: he managed to gain his supplies, put a hold on any future gatherings, and even cleaned his room to save time for the maids to go in there. His mother was fretting over getting everything cleaned up, preparing dinner for more guests and making sure rooms were ready. She already briefed her sons about her friend coming over for a week but her daughter will leave at the same time as Bastian - which he announced was about a day or so after they arrived. On the day of their arrival, Marianna was dressed more casual than her usual fancy clothes she wore when important guests - she always took the time to look her best without going over the top. As they were sitting in the parlor with two maids setting tea and mini sandwiches, Donovan finally spoke up on both siblings’ curiosity.

“Mother, both Bastian and I have been patient but we really want to know which friend is visiting that has gotten you in such a relaxing mood.” He replied, leaning over to snag one of the treats that were laid out.

“Oh I suppose I can tell you now, remember my friend, Amaranth?” Marianna asked, with both of the men looking at each other with a unison ‘not really’. “Well, last time she saw Donovan, it was before he left for the academy when he was about 13 and you, Bastian, were about 9 or 10. She hasn’t visited for a long time because she’s been busy raising her daughter, but the letters we’ve sent each other have kept us informed. Anyways, her daughter finally graduated and she wanted to go see the Northern Lights. I told Amaranth this was perfect because Bastian’s heading that way. Amaranth’s is meeting with a client and I offered her a place to stay while she’s here. So, I want you to be on your best behavior!” She was speaking to both of them but her eyes were on Bastian, who gave a pout in return.

Bastian shook his head, “Wait, wait, wit! You want me to escort some girl across, what you said, is a dangerous journey for experienced people, just so she can see some pretty lights. Not to sound rude, but why can’t she just take a different way there?”

“Oh, because my youngest son is happy to help his mother and not be an ass about something that gets him out and about.” The young Falkenrath opened his mouth to protest before a knock at the door directed all three of them to a maid. With a curtsy she spoke, “Sorry to disturb you, but Miss Amaranth and her daughter have arrived.” Marianna jumped to her feet like a happy school girl, “Oh good! I’ll greet them and bring them here!” She followed the maid out, leaving the brothers along once more while Bastian leaned back into the couch.

Donovan chuckled, “You look funny.”

“How does me being annoyed make me funny?” The dark haired man replied, giving a side eyed look at his sibling. Donovan just shrugged, “I don’t know. I suppose it’s because for someone who's so desperate to go on an adventure, he’s really bummed out that there’s being asked of him.” A finger held up, “Correction: I like an adventure when it’s planned out on my own terms with my choice of companions. Not with some girl I don’t know about except the fact that she’s the daughter of a family friend we haven’t seen in years.” His brother sighed, “I didn’t know you were the whining type, Bastian. Just see this as a good opportunity for yourself.”

“Right, right…” Bastian mumbled, ready to stew in his own whining, but the sound of voices and footstep made him stand up straight.

His mother stepped in welcoming two women following behind her, “Here’s the parlor where the boys are! I’m sure you’ll be surprised at how they’ve turned out.”

The first woman was tall, with short, dark blonde hair and pale skin - but it was her large pointed ears that signified her being an elf. The elven woman had the same eternal youth beauty that elves were known for. But it was the younger woman beside her that made Bastian blink twice. The young woman was the shortest out of them, with long, black hair pulled into a high ponytail, golden eyes, horns that curved back and a tail that had a sharp end but it flicked like a relaxed cat. It was her dark red skin that reminded the young Falkenrath of the rubies from one of his mother’s necklaces.” _A tiefling…_ , Bastian thought, studying the small statured woman without trying to make it look like he was ogling her. The young woman was quiet and wore the same simple tunic and trousers that her elven mother wore - traveler's clothing that looked worn out.

Amaranth smiled brightly and walked over to the two men who towered over her by a few inches. “Well, I’ll be! Marianna, what have you been feeding these boys? Last time I saw you two, you, “She pointed to Donovan, “were starting to reach you mother’s height and getting into spats with local boys, “Her finger moved to Bastian, “ And you were a shy little cutie. Always hiding behind your mother’s legs but still trying to make conversation with everyone.” Her words were simple but it had the two grown men blushing in embarrassment. She fixed her composure and went back to the side of the tiefling woman. “Anyways, I want you two to meet my daughter, Nahiri. I’ve told her all about the Falkenrath family and she’s been happy to finally meet you all.”

With a small bow, the woman spoke, “It’s good to finally put a face to the names.” She looked at Bastian, “Are you two one I am going to be leaving Haling Cove with?” At that moment, Bastian nearly forgot how to properly speak, “I-...umm.. Y-yes…! Nice to meet you, I’m Bastian, and yea… If it’s not a problem, I want to leave within the next day or two.” The rouge skinned woman nodded, being more courteous than many of the noble girls he’s come across. Marianna hummed, “Well, come, come! Sit down, make yourself at home! We can chat and perhaps one of the boys can show Miss Nahiri around.” Donovan slightly bowed, “With all due respect, ladies, I have paperwork to attend to. But I’m sure Bastian here doesn’t mind escorting you.” “I don’t need to escort her anymore than I need to!” The words came out more as a snap than he wanted to and Bastian instantly regretted it. Clearing his voice and to save himself any more embarrassment, the man excused himself, stumbling over his own feet to get out of the room. His mother’s face was a mixture of disappointment and confusion, “I’m sorry, he’s usually much sweeter than that. I suppose he’s just distracted with the trip he’s going on.” “My brother’s actions will be held accountable.”

The eldest brother spoke, but Amaranth just waved it off. “No, no, it’s alright. I’m sure the sudden visit is just a bit bothersome and he’s a young man, they always have 101 things on their mind.” Nahiri nodded quietly, taking the cup of tea that was poured for her and sipping it. Donovan sighed and excused himself once more to leave the women to their conversations. Meanwhile, Bastian was quickly rushing to the stairs, flinching when he heard a stern voice call his name.

“Bastian,” he turned around and saw his brother, with folded arms and a disapproving look.

“I know, I know! What I just did was stupid. I wasn't thinking straight for a moment and didn’t mean to snap like that.” The older man’s pose relaxed, “Glad you realized your stupid moment. I don’t need to say anything further, though, do apologize to our guests when you can.” He gave the brotherly pat on Bastian’s shoulder and headed towards their father’s office that was currently occupied by Donovan. Sighing, the younger brother sighed and shook his head, “The sooner I get on this trip the sooner I can clear my thoughts.” With that he headed upstairs, not being seen until dinner time when the women were waiting for the brothers. Dinner was simple but the two older women were continuing their conversation about their younger years. Bastian and Donovan learned that the two of them had been friends since Marianna was 10, meeting Amaranth who was barely out on her own from her home. They also learned that their mother was quite a skilled fighter when she was in her twenties, adventuring for years until she settled down with their father. Bastian personally knew the stories, remembering the ones his mother used to tell to get him to sleep at night. It made him smile at the fond memories - during their conversations, he noticed Nahiri being quiet as ever, smiling and enjoying the company but barely speaking a word. She ate, answered questions, and continued to watch the two mothers. But occasionally, the man caught the tiefling woman glancing at him, those golden eyes watching and studying him. _How can this tiny woman be able to handle herself going to Ironhaven? She’s hardly talking and if she’s going to be like this, our travels are going to be too quiet_ , Bastian thought, picking at his half eaten meal.

“So, Bastian, have you been to Ironhaven before?” Amaranth asked, breaking his train of thought.

“No I haven’t, ma’am. Just bits here and there.” He replied, sipping his wine.

Amaranth chuckled, “Oh that’s fine. Listen to Nahiri on your way there, she knows everything from the way they welcome guests to how they celebrate their festivities.” Bastian’s look changed from puzzled to curiosity, “Have you been there before?”

“We have. Mother had to help with some trainees and it ended up taking a couple of years. We had a temporary home and while she trained, I was learning English from one of the elders. It was quite the experience but it’s been a long time since we’ve been back there, but I do remember most of the customs.” The red skinned woman replied, her voice was much louder than before but it had a smooth tone that made everyone at the table calm.

Donovan leaned back after finishing his meal, “How long ago was that?"

“Hmm...I was 13 when we got there, so about 7 years ago. But the dwarves are strict to their customs and don’t like changing them.” She replied, stand up, “If you’ll excuse me. It’s been a long day and I want to get well before our departure.” Nahiri glanced at Bastian, “I’ll be ready when you are.” She gave a bow and left the room, making the mothers glance at each other - Bastian on the other hand felt so confused. _She’s my age and has been to Ironhaven? I’m feeling a bit more hopeful now, but I still have my doubts,_ the Falkenrath man thought. Once in the privacy of her room, Nahiri went through her bag to double check everything. She packed lightly with just a satchel full of her necessities: warmer clothing, a journal, ink, a feathered pen, a brush and a few personal weapons. Grabbing said brush, the tiefling headed to the bed, undoing the high ponytail as she sat down with her tail curling around her. A knock came to the door when she started the long process of brushing her hair that came down to about 2 inches above the base of her tail. “Come in.” Her mother wiggled on in, “So, what do you think of your temporary escort?”

“He’s an odd one. A bit rude but he seemed to forget that when we started talking at dinner. I suppose he’s better than if I were to hire some stranger to follow me up North.” The young woman shrugged, wincing when she hit a knot. The elven mother grabbed the brush and went to sit to brush her daughter’s hair, “I say it’s much better. You two will be traveling together and get to know the guy. Trust me, if he’s anything like how he was as a child, Bastian is a sweet boy. Plus, I’m sure Marianna has whipped him into good shape, he seems like a smart one.”

Nahiri relaxed, flicking her tail, “I will be courteous as I have been today with him.”

“Nahiri, I mean, try being friends with him. This isn’t like at home where you can hide away and not talk to anyone.” Amaranth replied, sounding more encouraging and ignoring the pout her daughter gave, “Believe me, after 200 something years, I learned it’s good to have a good friend to help in life.” A sigh came from the tiefling, “Yes, mother. I’ll try my best.” “Good.” Finishing the brushing, she hugged her red daughter, “Aww my baby is going off on her own! I’m going to miss these extra warm hugs from you!”

“Mother, please! I’ll be back before you know it.” Nahiri chuckled, hugging back. But in reality, she was scared. She has always been by her mother’s side, becoming a skilled fighter as well as an excellent diplomat. Now, it was time to face things alone for once and experience life a little differently than what one woman is comfortable with. _To Ironhaven and to the Northern Lights, then back to Haling Cove. This won’t be too bad of a trip, we’ll see what would happen_ , she thought, embracing in the hug a little longer before the two of them retired for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning started out slowly for both of the soon-to-be traveling partners. Both of them were up at dawn without the other knowing. Though, the human was already down at the stables, sharpening the sword his brother gifted to him for his 18th birthday present. It had the family crested on the pommel and his initials engraved on the bottom of the blade - still shiny because it barely tasted any blood from a real battle. If this is truly going to be hazardous as everyone is telling him, perhaps he’ll be using the sword more often. Meanwhile, the tiefling was in her room doing her morning stretches. No matter what kind of walk - short or long distance - Nahiri always stretched out her muscles to get them ready for the day. She was looking forward to seeing the Northern Lights, remembering how it looked when she was a young teen. I’ll have to speak with that Bastian when he’s brooding over this, she thought, finishing up and beginning to brush her hair up into a ponytail and braiding it. She dressed in the new outfit her mother bought for her: a mint green, loose, long sleeved top, white pants with a dark brown sash, and simple black shoes. The outfit was soft and loose fitting, only hugging at her hips and tail - the whole outfit made Nahiri smile as she examined herself once more in the mirror. With one last look, the tiefling grabbed her bag, fixed the bed, and headed out of the room.

Once he made his rounds of securing everything, Bastian headed back inside to get one last meal from home. Everyone was joined in the dining hall for a large breakfast, with both mothers naming off a million different things for them to be mindful about. When it was over, they all gathered out front, horses ready and the hugs commenced.

“Be sure to send a word once you arrive! You know your father would want to know every detail about the meetings.” Marianna replied, fixing the collar on her son’s traveling tunic, making him slightly blush. “I will, Mother. If we make it to a village before then I’ll find a way to send a letter then.”

The woman nodded, “Good.” 

Donovan came over and the two brothers locked their hands on each other’s forearms, “Good luck and try to have fun while you’re at it. A little fresh air will help you uptightness.” Bastian rolled his eyes and smiled, “Don’t worry, I will.” He gave them once last big hug, knowing he’s gonna miss his family but his excitement to go off on his own held back any sadness. Once he was done, the man glanced at Nahiri and her mother, both of them speaking in a language he was unfamiliar with. He watched as they spoke and when Amaranth handed a long, sleek staff to her daughter. A big smile grew on the tiefling’s face before she hugged the elf tightly before composing herself. She then headed to the horse waiting for her - a white mare relaxing beside a larger dappled stallion - and she hesitated.

Bastian, fixing the reins on his horse noticed that, “What, afraid of horses?”

“Not afraid. I’m not used to riding them.” Nahiri replied, taking the reins for the mare and pulling herself up without a problem. She held her new staff in one hand and the reins in another, “I’ll keep the horse for now.” 

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” The man shrugged, too anxious to really care. He jumped onto his horse, the two of them waved ‘good-bye’ and soon were on the road that led through the town towards the Northern gates.

Haling Cove wasn’t a closed off place like some towns; no walls or gates to keep people out. It was meant for anyone to be welcomed - whether it was by land or by sea - and it wasn’t large. If he wanted to, it would take a whole day for Bastian to roam the town on horseback and two days if he was walking around. It was a decent place to stay the night when traveling or restock on supplies before heading out. Nahiri was quiet but her eyes were examining everything and everyone around her. It made the man wonder if she’s been here before or really not interested in his home. Really, the whole time they were heading out of town, it was awkwardly silent between the two of them. Once they passed the local guards and headed off into the fields that provided most of the food for the town, Bastian finally broke the silence.

“So… Nahiri, right? I suppose, if we’re going to be traveling together, might as well get to know each other.” He noticed the tail flicked, unsure if the woman disliked being spoken to, but her calm voice spoke up. “True, though, from our last introduction, you didn’t seem too keen on making acquaintances.”

Bastian looked off to the side, realizing he forgot to apologize from his snap, “Yea, about that… I wasn’t trying to be rude. Escorting you wasn’t really what I was expecting to do while I’m traveling. I’m sorry for that...” _What is wrong with me? I’m usually not like this…,_ he thought,

“Ohh, I see, so you don’t snap at every girl you see.” She replied, keeping her eyes forward. “I can forgive you that. You’re not used to being around a girl who isn’t your mother and it’s okay to be a little awkward.” _Wait, did she just make fun of me?_ , Bastian thought, raised an eyebrow at her, “I’m trying to be apologetic here and I don’t need you to tease me.”

Now those golden eyes looked at him, “Is that not what people like to do? I thought people teased each other for fun.”

The man didn’t know how to feel: he was irked that she teased him, but her reply made him confused. Was she being serious right now? Bastian shook his head, “Why are you talking like that? People don’t like teasing unless it’s with their friends and even that is to a point.”

“I didn’t mean to be rude, I just thought that’s how people interact.” Nahiri shrugged, looking around at the farmers tending the fields. “Anyways, I can forgive you, but I don't appreciate being snapped at when I haven’t done anything to you.” Bastian wanted to open his mouth to defend himself, but he opened and closed his mouth, nodding in agreement. With that, they two of them were back to silence once more, the only sounds were the birds chirping and the sound of the horse hooves hitting the hard dirt ground. At least it was a beautiful day with a nice cool breeze and the sun shining; there were a few clouds but not a lot because of any shading or rain. As they entered the thick forest, it became quieter and the trees looked as if they could go on for days - it didn’t take long for the entrance to slowly fade away from them. “Welp, no turning back now.” Bastian replied, watching Nahiri look back for a moment and then nodded, still silent.

The two of them traveled for a few hours with no problems but the silence was killing Bastian. He didn’t like complete silence unless he was getting ready for bed and wanted to relax. I need to break this before I go crazy, he thought and then began to think of how to approach the tiefling with some kind of engaging question. He turned his head to speak but stopped himself when he saw her stop the horse and slide off gracefully onto the ground. She stretched out a bit, flicking her tail before taking the reins to walk. 

“Why did you get off? We’ll cover more ground if we’re on horseback.” The man replied, pulling his horse to a slower pace. 

“Where’s the rush? Besides, I am not very fond of riding horses. I prefer to walk.” Nahiri replied, petting the snout of the mare, “I’m giving her a break until I really have to run off quickly.” She glanced at him, “Do you not walk or have you always been used to horseback or carriages?”

 _Is she teasing me?_ , he thought, pouting a bit, “I can walk. I just see it as more convenient to ride if I am going to travel. It covers more ground and spends less time on dwaddling on other affairs. If I have to, I will walk, but I don’t have to so I’m riding my horse.” He didn’t catch the eye roll Nahiri gave him but Bastian noticed the irritated tail flick. “Anyways, I have to know; why is some girl going up to the North, taking the dangerous way at that, and couldn’t find another way?”

The tiefling glanced at him, “If you must know, I’ve been wanting to go up North for a long time and finally have the time for it. This may be the dangerous way, but it’s also the shortest way. The longer way would have taken 2 weeks because you have to travel through the mountains and I would rather not freeze to death.” Nahiri’s answer was short, simple and straight to the point which the human found odd. He’s used to girls who give him long, exaggerated answers to his questions. It made Bastian a bit more curious about the girl instead of resentment from having to be her escort. “Okay… now, excuse me if this seems rude, but you don’t look like you can handle yourself in a fight, Nahiri.” 

He nearly flinched when those vibrant yellow eyes shot at him, “You underestimate things too quickly. I suggest changing that if you want to continue speaking to me, Falkenrath.” 

That was the end of their conversation and it was back to square one of communication. That silence continued for another couple of hours until they stopped at a creek to give the horses a break. Bastian slid off his horse, petting it’s snout before leading both horses to the water, stretching as he looked around. The creek was a decent size with rocks running along both sides of the water. The path of the trees seemed endless no matter which way he looked and due to him unable to fully see the bottom, the man figured it was fairly deep.This made Bastian want to fish as he glanced back at the tiefling, who found a large rock to sit on, “Are you hungry?” 

“Not at the moment.”

Bastian shrugged, “Well, I am so I’m going to try and snag some fish.”

He began to roll up his sleeves unfastening the pouch on his hip, setting it down near the horses. But as he went to remove his boots, there was yelling nearby, alerting the man of trouble coming close. Bastian glanced at Nahiri, who also perked up, then looked around to see where the sound came from. No more yelling came, but the sound of metal clashing together rang through and soon across from them, someone came tumbling out of the woods, rolling until they stopped near the water. Bastian was ready with his sword in hand, cautiously speaking out, “Hello? Are you dead?”

A scoff came out of the person and a woman’s voice spoke, “Oi! If I was dead, I wouldn’t be laying in the middle of the forest feeling like shit!” She slowly got up, revealing the short red hair that threw off the beige horns and tail that were clear to see. It was another tiefling, tall in stature and ready to fight again with a dagger in her hand and a ball of flames beginning to form in the other. _She must be a mage_ , Bastian thought, keeping his stance, ready to fight whom or what was coming. It didn’t take long for a small group of 5 men, weapons in hand, to appear, glaring at the woman.The largest of them spoke out, “Caught ya, you stupid wench! Ya really thought you were gonna escape me?” He glanced at the other two, “Oh look! She found some friends, boys! As if that’s gonna help her!” They laughed, making the red haired woman growl and snap, “Shut yer trap!”

She threw a fireball at them, but her aiming was off, it missed the men and it hit a tree instead. “Fuck” The beige tiefling gripped her dagger more, cursing in her head that she didn’t have a sword. 

Bastian glanced at Nahiri, “Let’s help her out! Five against one isn’t a fair fight and she looks like she needs it!”

Nahiri nodded, grabbing her staff, “Right.” The two of them ran across the water - which was about knee deep - and joined the woman. 

“Mind if we help?” The man asked, getting looks from the woman.

“Sure! You guys look like you handle yourselves! More the merrier, I say!” 

The men didn’t hesitate despite the added help, they came after the newly formed group with the leader going after the red haired woman. The other 4 went after Bastian and Nahiri, aiming their swords and axes at them. Bastian’s first real fight and even though it’s with common thugs and not some massive creature, he was still excited. The first man, who had one eye, went straight for a strike to the side. The raven haired man blocked the hit, counter attacking with a shove, making the one-eyed man stumble. The second man, one who didn’t look older than Bastian, came and tried to slice his head with the axe. Bastian ducked it quick, using his whole body to shove the other guy down into the water. It made the guy release his axe and the two of them were wrestling each other. A few punches and rolling on dirt, Bastian managed to knock him out. He turned quickly to see Nahiri, eyes widening as he watched her fight; she kicked and punched the first guy after her, taking him down in minutes. When her 2nd attacker came, the red tiefling’s movement was so elegant as if she was dancing, twirling her staff and smacking the man hard. Her final movement of punching her attacker and pushing him down to the ground as if he was made of feathers. “Wow…” he mumbled, but he made the mistake of not paying attention. The one eyed man came and punched him in the face, making him stumble back, almost tripping over the knocked out man.

Bastian felt the pain radiate in his cheek, feeling the swelling starting to form as blood dripped down it. He touched his bruised cheek, glancing at his bloody finger before his eyes met the one eyed man. Noticing the metal cuffs on his attacker’s knuckles, the man stabbed his sword into the ground, cracked his knuckles and smirked, “So you want to play dirty, egh?” The two were now in a bare fist fight with Bastian doing his best to dodge the swings from the metal cuffs. He punched the man in the stomach, making him step back, but received a nasty hit to his shoulder. Fists were aimlessly coming at each other until Bastian got the upper hand - he managed to punch the one-eyed man on his blind side of the face, knocking him down unconscious. Relaxing now and feeling the pain, he sighed, “Not my best, but it did the job.” 

All eyes were on the beige tiefling woman now as she was in a bare knuckled fight with the leader. From how she fought, Bastian saw that she fought dirty, but it took a good hit before the 5th man was face down on the ground. “Ha! Serves you bastards right!” She leaned down, going through the man’s pockets to retrieve his money pouch and snagging a sword that was on the ground. Bastian did the same with the other men, racking up 2 pouches with some coins in it and a dagger. Nahiri didn’t touch any of the men’s personal items, only dragged them onto dry land and then walked back to regroup. 

Now that the three of them were face to face, the face of the beige tiefling was revealed. She had a scar across the bridge of her nose and her eyes were heterochromia - one yellow and one purple. The woman was a foot taller than Nahiri, but a few inches shorter than Bastian; her horns were curved but smaller than Nahiri’s and there was a large tribal tattoo on her left arm. “Thanks for the help. Those bastards came after me thinking I owed them money and didn’t believe me when I didn’t.”

“Common street thugs. They always find a reason to pick a fight with someone.” The human replied, “Anyways, for introductions, I’m Bastian Falkenrath and this is Nahiri.” He gestured to the red woman, who politely nodded.

“A fighter and a monk? Interesting combination of traveling partners.” The woman chuckled, “I’m Ariea MacBraidegh. Ranger for higher, but right now, I’m just a traveler myself.”

Bastian blinked, “Monk?” He glanced at Nahiri, “You’re a monk? I didn’t know that...”

Nahiri gave him a bored look, “You would if you asked the proper questions. I’m a monk of the Healing Temples.” She bowed slightly to both of them and straightened, glancing at the bruises and cuts both of the taller people got. “I can heal you both or would you rather spend the rest of the day in pain?”

The other two nodded and started to walk across the water to where the horses were. Bastian and Ariea then learned how good of a healer Nahiri was. One touch and their cuts were gone; the bruising faded away, but the pain still remained. It was mutual agreement that was handy for the future but Nahiri reminded them she has a limit until she sleeps. Fishing for lunch was out of the question, so the group shared the rations that they had. Munching on some dried beef she had, Ariea started up the conversation. “So, where are you guys heading?”

“Ironhaven. I have business with the leaders there and I’m escorting Nahiri there. Her reasons are her own.” Bastian replied, taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches he had packed. 

Ariea hummed, “Ironhaven, huh? Been there once… I made a deal with a dwarf that I can out drink him in the tavern.” She chuckled, her face showing that she was reminiscing about that event.

“Did you win?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t know! Last thing I remember, I was kissing a barmaid before blacking out and waking up in a bed 2 days later. No one knew who won because we both black out!” The beige tiefling laughed, shaking her head, “Anyways, I wouldn’t mind going back there again. I haven’t done much these days and it would be nice to travel again. Mind if I join you?”

Bastian shrugged, “Sure, it looks like you can handle yourself pretty well. Nahiri, do you mind if Ariea joins us?”

Nahiri, who was meditating close by, quietly replied, “I don’t mind.”

“Great!” The beige woman stood up and smiled, “Let me grab my stuff I left back there,” she pointed back from where she came out of, “and I’ll be good to go!” She winked and took off back into the forest.

Wasn’t long when Ariea came back with a longbow, a quiver with a couple of arrows and a bag. “I commend your fighting, but you two seem unfamiliar with the forest - as a matter of fact, your guys look pretty young. But no worries, I know this terrain and hunting for food isn’t a problem.” The group begin to talk - mostly Bastian and Ariea with very little words from Nahiri - learning a few things from the new tiefling. She was 5 years older than both of them and was searching for her wife after her home was attacked 2 years prior. Now, Ariea was on a long journey to find some news that would lead her back to her remaining family. 

After lunch and a small relaxation time, the group gathered their things to travel once more. Ariea suggested following the creek until nightfall and camping out by the water because it wasn’t safe in the deeper areas. They left the unconscious group, tossing their weapons in the water in case they decided to follow if they woke up. Four more hours of traveling, they came to the lake where the creek ended, setting up camp - Bastian and Ariea gathered wood for a fire while Nahiri set up an area for a fire. Before the sun went down, Bastian managed to snag a couple of fish for them all, proud that he still had the fishing skills he learned as a young teen. Dinner time is was when the three of them started up a whole new conversation with Ariea beginning it.

"So, Ironhaven, huh? I know I asked earlier but what's happening there for you two to head up there?" She asked, taking a bite out of her first cooked fish.

Bastian glanced at Nahiri then back at Ariea, "My family has a trading business and we're going to see if we can set up a trade route with them. I figured it's to make it easier for them to trade their iron with nearby cities or something like that. I wasn't doing anything and I was assigned to the task - I'm also doubling as an escort for her." He gestured to the quiet tiefling, who already finished half her dinner without a sounds.

"You're escorting a monk? I thought monks were more of the solitude type of people." The beige woman mumbled with food stuffed in her mouth.

"We are but there is no rule that we can't accompany others and help them." Nahiri replied, flicking her tail, "I wanted to go there because I wanted to visit there once more before travelling more. It was just a convenience that he was heading there." She pointed at Bastian and he slightly pouted, "I have a name you know..."

Ariea nodded, "Cool. Well, this is going to be fun trip! There's a small village halfway to stock up and gather some warmer clothes! Oh! Also, since it's getting close to winter, there's going to be some interesting creatures roaming!" She leaned over and dug around in her bag, pulling out a small jug; she then unscrewed the top, took a swig and offered it to Nahiri, "What a drink?"

The monk raised her eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Honey wine."

"No thank you. I hardly drink alcohol." Nahiri shook her head.

Ariea just shrugged, "Suit yourself. Bastian?" She nudged the jug towards the raven haired man.

Bastian took the jug, "Never had honey wine." He took a swig and instantly liked it. The drink was sweet, smooth and had a bit of a kick at the end of it that he couldn't help but take another swig of it before handing the jug back to the woman.

"Hehehe....not bad! This stuff is strong and can knock ya down quick if you're not careful." The tiefling woman took another drink and smiled, "You're not bad, Falkenrath!" They finished up their meal and set up plans on who was going to keep watch first. Bastian wasn't tired and offered the first watch; they all then made their makeshift beds and retired for the night - first day on the journey was done.


End file.
